Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by Im a half-blood
Summary: Alexandra Stronghold doesn't want to be a hero like her family. She honestly doesn't even want powers but, when she meets Lash, a boy that strives to be a villain, she decides to take a new approach to her abilities against her families wishes. Will she follow in her families footsteps or will she have to go against them to get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

"ALEXANDRA JUNIPER STRONGHOLD! You are going to be late to school!"

My mom barges into my room and rips my blanket off me. At this point I don't think I've wanted my life to end more. My amazingly lazy summer just finished and now I wake up to an angry mother forcing me to go to high school. Wait. Not just high school, Sky High.

My mom, better known as Jetstream a flying superhero alongside my dad The Commander, is currently angry at me because I have awakened from my slumber a bit later than her liking. I can hear my brother Will in the room next to mine dropping weights, but here I am trying to have a relaxing morning and I get yelled at. She continues yelling at me about needing to get up or she's going to fly me to school in my pajamas.

Whatever, at this point I guess it'd be better if I just listen. So I sit up an glare at her signaling for her to exit my room. She finally leaves mumbling something about lazy children which I presume refers to me. After a deep sigh and an aggressive rub to my face I get up and prepare for the day ahead of me.

I step around the books on the floor and move toward my bathroom. I reach it and brush through my strawberry-blonde hair. It's not too messy today so after pinning the front of it back I put my make up on and get dressed. This seems easy since for some reason everyone wears basically the same thing around here. I put on my ripped skinny jeans, grey tank, white converse, and brown leather jacket. Typical.

"Alex I made you pancakes!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs and on that note I head down to face my day.

"Morning sunshine." my dad smirks at me once I reach the kitchen and I give a little glare back. I can't be mad at him, even in the morning. What can I say? I'm a daddy's girl.

I pour a glass of juice and begin to eat my pancake trying to ignore Will's friend, Layla, droning on about the environment as per usual. I must resist rolling my eyes when she refuses to eat any meat and I take a bite of bacon from the side of my dish. I can't put my finger on why, but Layla's hippie dippie attitude just puts me in a sour mood, well more so than usual.

Maybe a minute passes by before the phone rings telling my parents to go downtown. Well no surprise here the Commander and Jetstream have to go save the city…again. I know I sound like a bitter angsty teenager, but when your family has to be as super as this one you just need to separate yourself a little bit. Honestly, my brother is the lucky one. He doesn't have powers which to him sounds like a problem, but to me it sounds like a blessing. He doesn't have to push to keep the Stronghold name on top, he doesn't have to worry about what problems come with these powers, and he doesn't have to constantly try to please everyone. He doesn't see it, but Will is free to be his own person and live his life as a normal human being… he just needs to tell our parents he doesn't have powers first. Yeah, that'll go over well.

"Alexandra" my mom calls me over, "have a great first day of school. We love you sweetheart." She says it hurriedly as her and my father head toward the secret sanctum. Once they are out of sight I turn to Will.

"Well hasn't this been a _super_ morning?" I say as we walk back into the kitchen and sit down to finish breakfast. Will changes the channel on the TV so we can watch the hero duo defeat a giant robot.

"Shocker"

"They are good" Will states almost as agitated as me this morning and switches the TV off.

I grab my red backpack and we head out the door toward the bus stop. I take the lead trying to separate myself from the dynamic duo behind me.

"Now I know it's just our first day, but I can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind. And womankind. And animalkind." Layla states excitedly.

"Lets not forget about the rainforest"

I stay silent and try to move forward when my phone buzzes. One new message. I open it and sigh after reading it.

 **We'll miss you today. Good luck at your new private school! -Miranda**

Miranda has been my best friend for the past three years, unfortunately she doesn't have any powers and I do so we have to go to different schools. I can't even tell her the real reason why because my parents are convinced that she won't be able to handle knowing that our family has powers and it'll blow our cover. So she thinks I'm being forced into going to a private school downtown. It's all really aggravating to say the least.

Before I can respond the bus pulls up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I look up atthe bus only to see an overweight bus driver in bright clothing opening the door. Will and Layla get on first and I follow behind only to hear Will say somewhat loudly, "Is this the bus to sky high?" Causing the seemingly unhinged bus driver to quickly close the door behind me.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"SHH! Are you crazy!? I guess you want every supervillain in the neighborhood to know we're here!" the bus driver blow up at Will.

"No, I'm sorry." Will murmurs back.

After a moment of angry looks at Will the man asks, "What's your name, freshman?"

I take a deep breath to prepare myself as Will responds back, "Will Stronghold"

The drivers eyes widen while he gulps loudly and immediately stands to announce to the entire bus that this is Will Stronghold, son of the commander and Jetstream! In his excitement he pauses and looks around.

"Where's your twin sister?"

"Ah, that would be me. The one in the back squashed by the door that you so graciously closed on me Mr…?"

"Ron Wilson, bus driver" he replies proudly.

"Well Ron, could we please move along here? I'm kind of stuck, man."

He turns to the kids in the first seats, a geeky looking boy dressed in orange and a goth girl with a constantly unimpressed look on her face, and says, "You two, up. The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will and Alexandra Stronghold." Looking past Layla and making eye contact with me.

The boy quickly stood up and smiled, "It would be an honor. I'm Ethan by the way" turning to the girl beside him, "Magenta get up."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fine, I can't believe I have to give up my seat for the Strongholds"

At that point I pushed Layla a little to get her to move and said, "No, no that's fine we'll be on our way back thanks." Finally they start to walk toward the back of the bus and I sigh as I take a seat next to a guy with braids in his hair and a brown and yellow striped polo on.

"Hey" I say to him, "I'm Alex"

"I'm Marcus" he nods his head back at me. Were pretty quiet throughout the beginning of the trip, but then I get another text from Miranda.

 **OMG Rachel and Dante just walked into school together! Apparently they hooked up over the summer and they're together now!**

"So who's Rachel and Dante?" I look at Marcus next to me who was looking at my phone over my shoulder. I stare back at him for a second wondering why I should even bother giving this snoop an answer, but then I see he's just a nervous guy who's trying to make friends so I decide then and there that I will at least be nice to this kid.

"Uh well over at Grover High School, ya know the normal one," he nods, " they are a girl on the cheer team and a guy whose IQ is higher than this entire bus. They were rumored to have been hooking up, but no one believed it cause she was supposedly dating Chris, the captain of the swim team, but I guess not. Sorry I'm rambling"

He laughs and we start talking about our civilian friends. I was actually having a pretty decent time until we were rudely interrupted by some straps wrapping around us and the bus flying off an unfinished bridge in a construction site.

Screams erupted from everybody on the bus until we realized that we were okay. This bus is meant to fly. We are safe. Well until our bumpy landing of course courtesy of the famous Ron Wilson, bus driver. We landed on what appeared to be a floating high school and then I realized we were here. Sky High.

I picked up my backpack and Marcus and I headed toward the front of the bus. I was stopped before I could walk off however when Ron stepped in front of me and gave me a card with his name and number on it and said he was always there if I ever need anything.

I slowly walked off the bus and turned to Marcus once I was off, "That was creepy right?" I said and he nodded.

We caught up with the rest of the group of freshmen passing up a couple of guys who used their heat vision to zap a girls butt to which she immediately froze them and a girl who was an entire cheerleading team…I wonder if I could get in that or if it's like an exclusive thing just for her. We walked up the pathway talking to each other until a swirling vortex surrounded us pushing everyone closer together. I ended up being pressed against the kid in orange, Ethan, from the bus.

Suddenly the vortex stops and in front of us is a guy with a smug look on his face and a baseball cap on his head.

"Hey freshmen" he exclaims, "Your attention please!"

I wasn't paying much attention to him though because behind him came a guy stretched about fifteen feet tall coming down the stairs toward us and stopping next to the overweight punk addressing us and turning into a reasonably normal height. He was taller than his friend, maybe 6'4, and wore an orange shirt with black and white stripes down his long sleeves.

The tall guy flips his hair an starts talking, "I'm Lash, this is Speed" tapping his friend on the shoulder, "And as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee-"

"-We'd be happy to collect that fifteen-dollar new student fee" the one now known as Speed finished for him as Lash stretched his arm out to Ethan in front of me.

Ethan looking confused and skeptical replies, "Uh there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook"

I whisper to Marcus next to me, "Do these two dipshits actually think we're going to pay them?" Lash turns his gaze to me and smirks. I smirk back, if anything this boy was attractive.

Whatever was going to happen next got interrupted by a girl in pink heading down the stairs toward us saying, "Okay guys, very funny. I'll take over from here" She introduced herself as Gwen Grayson and that's about as much as I could follow as I watched Lash and Speed walk away. I continued to watch them behind us as Lash made eye contact with me and winked. I couldn't help but smile before turning back around to pay attention to Gwen.

"And if you just follow those simple rules I promise you won't fall off the edge of the school" she said and everyone laughed. We then began to walk through the school until we reached what appears to be the gym. Gwen left us in there alone for a couple of moments until a fast glowing white orb flew through the air above us and landed behind a podium in front of our group, materializing into a woman in a killer white suit.

"Good morning! I am principal powers and on behalf of all the faculty and staff, I'd like to welcome you to Sky High-"

"Yeah!" a bright clothed boy from the group exclaimed earning himself stares from the rest of us and a particularly firm one from Principal Powers.

She soon continued, "In a few moments you will go through power placement and your journey into becoming a hero will begin."

Will leaned over to me and asked what power placement is. I shrugged back.

Ethan leaned into our conversation, "Power placement: Where they decide where you go"

"Yeah, heroes or losers" the goth girl, Magenta, added in unamused.

"Losers? They actually sort people into that category?" a now worried Will asked back.

Ethan, trying to be helpful, assured him, "The appropriate name is Hero Support"

I looked at Will only to see him gulp. He's nervous. I feel bad for him in a way. I know all he's ever really wanted is to make our parents proud and the only way he knows how to do that is by being a hero. Personally, I could care less about what mom and dad want from me but, I don't want Will to be unhappy.

I lightly nudge his arm and grin at him, "Hey, you'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Thanks" he sighs back.

I bring my attention back to Principal Powers, "For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin! Comets Away!" she exclaims as her body turns back into a ball of light and quickly exits the room. We watch the light and turn around to see a platform rising from the gym floor with a man in far too short shorts and a track jacket on standing on top. He wore a pair of sunglasses and held a clipboard in his hands which I can only assume is to intimidate us.

"Alright listen up! My name is Coach Boomer, you may know me as 'Sonic Boom'. Some of you may not." He continued, "Here's how Power Placement works. You will step up here and show me your power. And yes, you will do so in front of the whole class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or Sidekick."

The group around me began to grow uncomfortable as I remained calm. I watched as shoulders sagged and people started to shift their weight or pick at their finger nails. This day was really stressful for some already.

"Now every year there are a few students or as I like to call them, 'Whiner babies' who think it's okay to question and complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgement is final. I will not tolerate whiner babies. Are we clear?"

Everyone mumbled back a little "Yes coach boomer" as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Boomer stood up a little taller and removed his sunglasses unveiling his power as he roared another, "I said, ARE. WE. CLEAR!?"

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" everyone shouted back.

He looked among our crowd of freshmen and pointed at a particularly small and dorky kid, "You" he said, "What's your name?"

"L-Larry, sir" the boy stuttered back nervously.

Coach Boomer made a face "Little Larry" he taunted, "Get up here."

Larry gulped and began to approach the platform visibly shaking. He eventually reached the middle of the platform and took off his glasses. In this time I heard Layla mutter something to will about public humiliation to which I had to hold back a laugh. I mean, this is high school, what did she expect?

Larry then did an unexpected transformation from cardigan wearing nerd to giant rock monster. Whelp, that was unexpected. Boomer looked unimpressed and shouted, "Car!" as a car fell from the ceiling and Larry caught it just in time. With his approval Coach said, "Big Larry. Hero!"

And so the placement went on. Boy named Zach who "glows", sidekick. Ethan who melts, Sidekick. A girl who turns into a beach ball, sidekick. Guy who can shapeshift into other people, hero. The Placement went on and on.

Eventually Marcus went up and spit onto a wall which was initially just disgusting and was decided to be a sidekick until we saw that it was acid spit which melted the wall. Hero. I wonder how many repairs this place has to go through every year…

As I was wondering that Coach Boomer turns to look at the group and points at none other than me. "You" he states, "Hurry up here"

I climb the steps and reach the middle of the platform looking at the group in front of me and then to Boomer. I remove my brown leather jacket and hand it to Boomer who looks at me in a second of anger.

"So, uh, Can you drop the car please?" I ask shakily. Honestly the only time I'm ever truly uneasy is when using my power.

Coach presses a button and yells "Car!", but instead of me lifting it or moving out of the way I let it hit me. Around me I hear gasps and screams as people think I'm dead once the car has been lifted off of me. Then unbeknownst to them I begin to shift. People suddenly begin to quiet down and watch me as I crack and crick my formerly disfigured body back into my normal shape. The blood flows back into me and the skin tightens back in. I run my fingers through my hair for a second as people stare in disbelief.

I turn to boomer and retrieve my jacket. He stares at me for a moment longer before asking, "What's your name?"

I sigh and reply, "Alexandra Stronghold"

He writes something on his board and says, "Stronghold, Hero."


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do once I got to lunch. I had to stop by the bathroom to check that I didn't have any leftover blood left on me from my little stunt in the gym before I went to get lunch and Marcus was already sitting down at a table that was now full by the time I made it to the cafeteria. I could sit with Will and his friends, but they were all sidekicks and I didn't want to be thrown into social suicide for sitting with sidekicks. This school separated the two groups a lot.

So I was at a loss. Standing there looking around for a place to sit holding my red tray with a pizza slice, juice box, and a pudding cup on it. When suddenly I felt a breeze, and saw a flash go by me and when I looked down at my tray, it was gone.

I searched for it for a minute before seeing it at a table in front of Lash and Speed, otherwise known as the two dipshits from this morning.

I walked up to the table and looked at Speed for a second and then at my tray then back up at Speed. Yep. That was definitely my lunch. The juice container had a small stain in the same shade as my lipstick from where I had a drink of it before I paid for my lunch.

Speed then looks up from his conversation with Lash and turns to me, "Can I help you?"

"Well I believe you took my lunch," I say pointing to the tray, "I'm pretty hungry so I'm going to have to take that back"

I reached for the tray and he pulls it back a little bit, "Nope. It's not leaving this table freshman"

"Yeah?" I ask annoyed.

"Yeah"

"Fine, If my lunch isn't moving then neither am I" I say sitting down next to lash and opening the pudding cup. I grab my spoon and eat a bite before looking up to see Lash and Speed staring at me in awe.

After a moment of awkward silence Lash turns to me, "Soo…Hero or sidekick?"

I eat another spoonful of pudding before replying, "Hero"

I chanced a quick glance as him to see him look almost relieved. Which makes sense, If I had their reputation I wouldn't want to be seen with a loser freshman sidekick sitting with me at lunch for the first day.

"What's your power then?" Speed asks me not as rude this time. Heroes and sidekicks definitely get treated differently at sky high I thought to myself.

"Uh, well I can heal myself from well anything as far as I know"

They looked mildly impressed if anything before taking bites of their lunches.

"So like what do you mean by anything?" Lash asked with his mouth full.

I then rolled my eyes and without hesitation grabbed my finger and yanked it really hard to the side pulling it out of socket and bleeding a little. The boys jumped back, before looking as my finger then cracked slowly back into place and the blood made its way back into my body before the skin sealed itself on top. Then I held out my back to normal manicured hand out to them as they stared at it wide eyed for a moment before looking at me and smiling.

"That was so fucking cool!"

They both were smiling and examining my hand impressed, which doesn't happen very often. People would normally be green and running away to go throw up by now. These guys were not only still here, but they were actually admiring this dreadful power. These boys are crazy.

Now I was looking at them weird.

"What?" they asked.

I smirk and roll my eyes, "nothing" these two guys may be bullies, but I've never been treated like my power was anything other than a freak show. It was a nice change.

"So what's your name?" Lash asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Alex Stronghold"

Lash then started to choke on his food for a second before widening his eyes and looking between me and speed, "Did you say Stronghold?"

"Uh, yeah" I sigh back. Greeeat, this shouldn't be awkward.

They both kind of looked at each other for a moment with wide eyes like they were having an intense conversation with their eyes.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to be seen with a Stronghold. I wouldn't want to ruin your 'bad boy' reputation or whatever. So, I'll just leave then"

"No!", Speed grabbed my wrist as I was about to get up, "You can stay. We don't really care if you're a stronghold. Lash just freaked out for a second, but he's fine now. Right Lash?"

We both look at Lash to see him hesitate before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry"

"Uh, ok. Cool, so what's Boomers problem? Just hates freshmen or is he always like that?" I say trying to change the subject. They both laugh and we start talking. It was actually pretty nice considering this morning they acted like jerks trying to take everyone's money. We ended up exchanging numbers and they said I could sit with them tomorrow if I want to, which I agreed to before heading back to the gym to finish off power placement.

Things went as you could expect they would with Will during his power placement. They didn't believe that he didn't have powers and he got thrown around the gym before coach finally just succumbed to the idea and named him a sidekick.

He got taken to the nurse and I didn't see him again until we got back on the bus. I tried to talk to him but he wasn't speaking to me as far as I could tell. So once we were off the bus I caught up to him to try to talk to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask to a silent Will.

"Will, I'm talking to you. Did Boomer make you deaf?" I laugh sarcastically before looking at him seriously and nudging his arm, "Will-"

"Would you please just shut up?" He snaps, "No I'm not okay, I'm never going to get any powers. I wish I was like you! Is that what you want me to say? That you got the powers and I'm just the little runt of the family. Just leave me alone, okay?"

I don't know what to say to this so I just stand there stunned and nod as he turns and continues walking home. I watch his walk down the street and I decide to sit on the curb and wait for him to leave before I head home.

I pull out my phone and see two new text messages. I open up the first one from Miranda:

 **Hey. School was pretty boring without you. Call me when you get home so you can tell me everything about your new school.**

I chuckle and press the call button moving the phone to my ear.

I smile, "Hey"

"So tell me, how was your new school? Did you make any new friends? Are they cooler than me? Are there any cute boys? What cla-"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there cowgirl," I giggle and continue, "It was okay. I made a couple of possible friends and no way were they cooler than you. Now as far as boys go there was this one guy..."

"Ooo who is he?" She asks excitedly.

"Just this guy, his name is Lash. He was pretty cute, but he seemed I don't know intimidated by me" I bite my lip and continue, "Its fine though, I don't see it going anywhere anyway"

Now it was her turn to laugh, "Are you kidding? Of course he was intimidated, you're gorgeous and strong and independent."

"Preach"

"Oh, how did Will's day go?"

"Oh, Will," I swallow a lump in my throat and think back to a few minutes ago when he was shouting at me, "Uh it was fine. He made a few friends, I don't think he got the classes he was wanting though"

"That's too bad"

"Yeah well I actually should probably go now. I'm sulking on a street curb a block away from my house" I sigh. We then say our goodbyes as I pick myself off the ground and walk the rest of the way to my house.

I open the door to see my mom in the kitchen writing something in a notepad probably about a house she's trying to sell.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"It was fine," I look around for a second, "Where's dad?"

"He's showing Will the secret sanctum," she looks at me like a lightbulb went off in her head, "Do you want me to show you?"

"Nope. I'm good" I say as I run up the stairs to my room. Once I'm finally in my room I close the door behind me, drop my backpack on the floor and plop face first onto my bed.

Oh sweet superman, it has been a long day.

I lay there trying to fall asleep when I hear Will climb onto the roof. I get up suddenly and go to my window about to crawl out there to try and mend things up with him when I see Layla sitting there with him. I sigh and turn around walking back to my bed. I wish Will could understand that I would give my powers to him in a heartbeat. I never even wanted them in the first place.

Sitting on my bed I look at my backpack and remember that I never looked at the second text that I got earlier. So I grab my phone from the front small pocket and open my messages and smile at what I read, laying down and holding my phone up to my chest.

 **Sorry I freaked out earlier today. I'm sure you're used to it at this point, but I wanted you to know that I'm glad I met you today. Not because you're a Stronghold, but because you're you. -Lash**

That little cheesy yet adorable sentiment let me drift off into a deep sleep thinking about anything other than my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

The days following were kind of tense with Will, he seemed to be accepting his role as hero support, but still wasn't ready to talk to me. I guess I understand, it just sucks to have someone hate you for something you can't help being a part of you. I just wish he would talk to me I guess.

On a happier note, I'm adjusting to Sky High well I'd say. Every day I would get on the bus and talk with Marcus until we'd get to school. He told me about his cousin in London who can shoot spikes out of her hands and about his dad who just retired from saving the world because of an accident on the job. I wish we could talk about more normal things sometimes but around a bunch of super teenagers I suppose that's as normal as it gets.

After we got to school I would go to my locker and meet up with Lash and Speed before heading to my intro to a cover identity class. I don't really have any friends in that class, but I definitely have an enemy. There's this guy named Warren Peace who sits right behind me in there and what I've heard from other people, he hates my guts. I haven't even done anything to the guy, he's just mad because my dad put his dad in jail. Great, something else for people to judge me on.

Anyway, once I'm finally out of that class and the feeling of angry glares fades from the back of my head I walk with Speed to mad science. We were assigned partners in that class and thankfully I got put with Lash. He might not be the best at that class, but he is for sure the nicest person I know at Sky High. He's kind of seen as a bully to everyone else I noticed though.

Well without going through my whole schedule with you, I'll just stick with the good stuff. I eat with Lash and Speed every day at lunch. We just click really well together, it's kind of nice not feeling like a freak around them. Eventually we do have to split up when I have my foreign affairs class and they have their battle aftermath class, but we meet up again for gym. Will's in there with me too which is nice, yet unnerving. Mostly I sit with Marcus and his friends, Lisa and Cory, while Will sits with his. Occasionally I'll catch him glancing at me, but as soon as he knows I see him he turns away.

Although I have that class with Lash and Speed, I don't really hang out with them. We spend almost every day playing save the citizen and they are the raining champs, villains of course. I have yet to play which I am grateful for. From what I can tell if you're up against those two boys you're going down. We might be friends, but I doubt they would take it easy on me. It is fun to watch, however, Speed and Lash work in such sync that sometimes they don't even have to talk to each other to know what the other wants them to do. Honestly, it's pretty nice having an excuse just to watch Lash for a while too.

I have to admit after that first text that Lash sent me I've kind of been crushing on him a little. Okay and before you say anything it's not my fault. He spends practically every day trying to flirt or impress me almost like he has some sick plot development just to get me to fall for him. I'm clearly not going to do anything about it, but I can still look safely from the bleachers in gym class when no one is paying attention.

After about a week of montage worthy days of classes I am leaving school and walking to the bus when Will comes up next to me and finally says something to me,

"Hey, uh listen I'm having a few friends over from my hero support class over tonight…"

I look over at him rubbing the back of his neck and nod signaling for him to continue.

"I know I haven't really been talking to you for a couple days now-"

"four days"

"Yeah, four days," he repeats, "but I'd really appreciate it if you could do me a favor"

I stop and look at him for a moment just wondering what is so important that he has broken his silent treatment on me now. I almost explode at him for even considering asking me for a favor after he's been ignoring me all week before I conclude that it must be important, and I should hear him out.

I look at him and nod my head, "Okay, well tell me what it is"

"I kind of need you to stay out of the house tonight or at least in your room" he says looking at my face and then at the ground.

"No way, I live there too I can do whatever I want"

"Listen I just would appre-"

"Why is it oh so important that I am not there?" I say looking at Will before he looks up into my eyes and in a harsh tone gives me the answer I least want to hear.

"Because you'll freak them out."

I take a second to comprehend what he just said to me. My chest hurts and my stomach constricts, my eyes getting watery, but not daring to shed a tear.

"Excuse me?"

"You scare them a little. Well a lot. It's not just your power, okay?" he says in a little softer tone than before, "I mean your power is part of it, but it's also cause you've been hanging out with Lash and Speed. They bully most of my friends all the time, you don't see it, or don't bother to notice but they do. And now you're friends with them? It's going to scare my friends if they see you there"

I inhale deeply before replying, "They know I'm your sister Will. You can't just hide me away"

"I know, but just let me have this one night, please"

We looked at each other for a minute seeing who was going to win when our thoughts were broken up by Ron Wilson honking the horn on the bus signaling for us to get on. I sigh and look at the bus before looking back at Will one last time.

"Okay, fine. I'll just hide away in my room or something. Don't expect me to ever do this again okay?" I said sternly. He looked at me and grinned for the first time in what felt like a long time.

We got on the bus and went to our separate seats. Marcus began talking about Lisa and what she did in their mad science class that day, but I wasn't listening. I just stared ahead, one word kept repeating in my head over and over again. Freak.

I eventually came out of my trance when I saw the bus pulling up to my street. I waved to Marcus and told him to have a good weekend before exiting the bus. I walked with Will in silence on the way back to our house, this time I gladly greeted the absence of conversation.

Finally, we reached our house and found a note on the front door saying that mom and dad were out for a "home-buying emergency". I walked past the note through the house as fast as I possibly could before making it to my room, slamming the door shut and climbing on my bed. My eyes threatened to shed tears, but I held them all in. If there's one thing I don't do it's break.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sounds of shouting downstairs. I get up quickly and walk to my door before hesitating as I open it, thinking back to what Will said earlier. I forget about that after I hear a crashing noise following the shouting. It's not until I'm at the top of the stairs that I realize that the shouting is coming from my dad in the kitchen. I walk past the group of sidekicks in my living room only sparing them a quick glance before proceeding to the kitchen before stopping at the doorway hearing my dad and Will talking.

"No dad what are you doing?"

"I'm calling the school, the tuition we pay them"

I hear a crunching noise and a drawer opening to what I assume is our extra phone drawer before I hear more dialing.

"Dad don't- dad, its not coach boomer," the dialing stops, "It's me okay? I don't have any powers" Will exclaims.

There's a moment of silence and I close my eyes looking down at my toes before I hear dad start to speak again.

"But you never said… I mean you made it seem like-"

"Like I had super strength like you, but I don't"

"But you will Will! You're just…you're just a late bloomer that's what it is!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I don't care because really the fact of the matter is I'm proud to be a sidekick…, actually, I'm proud to be hero support." Will said before walking out of the kitchen glancing a look at me as he walks past and back to his friends as if nothing just happened.

I walk into the kitchen to see dad standing there looking stunned. His face was a mixture of disappointment and longing. I know he wanted all the Strongholds to be heroes, but I think he especially wanted Will to follow in his footsteps.

He finally looks up at me, "Did you know all along?"

I nod looking at him sadly.

He sighs and says he's going to the sanctum before walking past me towards the study.

I decide to eat the tuna fish salad sandwich on the counter that I assume dad was making before this little debacle. After I finish eating the sandwich I wash my hands remembering when I found out about my own power. It was right here in this room when I was eight years old. Mom told me to wash my hands after I came back inside from playing outside with Will. I washed my hands, but my stupid little plastic ring I was wearing slipped off my finger and fell down the drain. Naturally, I put my hand down the drain thinking I could reach it when I told will to turn on the light so I could see it better. He wasn't paying attention to which switch he pushed because the next thing I knew everyone was screaming as my hand was being chopped into little pieces in the disposal. Mom quickly shut it off and we pulled my arm out of the sink. I remember that was the first time really seeing my insides and crying because it hurt and scarred me. Then I remember a feeling of warmth passing over my destroyed limb and then slowly watching as the muscles twisted back into place and the blood sank back in before the skin sealed itself on top. Mom looked like she was going to pass out. I think Will did.

I don't know why I'm thinking back to it now, but the feeling of fear still sticks with me. I know Will must be feeling awful about the discussion he just had with dad, but thinking back on it I'd rather feel what he's feeling than what I feel every time I must use this power.


	4. Chapter 4

After a brutally long weekend filled with tension between Dad and Will, I was finally going back to school. Almost as soon as the bus lands I see a long-striped arm reach into the bus and grab Ron's hat from the top of his head and quickly dart out with it.

The fastest I think I've ever seen him move, Ron is up out of his seat and running out of the bus. Everyone gets up trying to get out, so we can see what's happening. I can see from one of the windows the blurry form of speed running along the grass and Lash taunting the upset bus driver.

"Where's your hat? Where's your hat?" he sniggers.

I near the front of the bus enough to hear Ron say, "Oh, come on. If you're not going to respect me at least respect the hat!"

Once I'm outside I see Will walk up behind Ron and pat his shoulder before coming to the bus driver's rescue, "Guys, come on. Give Ron his hat back."

Lash looks past Will as I approach the duo. I give him a smirk and walk past them hoping that they'll just drop the hat and walk with me. Which they do by literally dropping Ron's hat in the mud and then laugh while catching up to me still taunting Will.

Speed comes up next to me and plops his arm over my shoulder as we walk to my locker.

"So how was your weekend Al?" he asks still in a joking mood.

"I told you not to call me Al, Speed. It's Alex or Alexandra. Al makes me sound like a dude."

"You are definitely not a dude" laughs Lash.

"I swear if I ever find out your real names you're never going to hear the end of it" I respond glaring at them, "I bet they're something unbearably humiliating too. I'm getting maybe a Eugene and Stacy vibe from you guys"

Lash hits the back of my head in response.

"What do you even do on the weekends anyway? Sit around and mope or participate in family band rehearsals with the stronghold clan?" Speed snickers at me.

I frown for a second remembering my weekend of weird tension and laying around in my room texting Miranda all day to no response. She apparently spent her weekend at the mall with her friends from her school. I didn't say anything to her about it, but it put me in an even worse mood than normal knowing that she can just be normal all the time.

Without realizing it I kind of spaced out and then realized what I was doing when Lash waved his hand in front of me and tells me we made it to my locker. I try to hurry up and pretend nothing was bothering me. I unlock my locker and chance a quick glance at the pair of boys beside me. They're doing that thing again where they look at each other intensely and mumble things under their breath. I noticed that they do this a lot when they think I'm not looking. I've been trying to ignore it because I don't know that I want to know what they're up to.

Eventually they notice me watching them and Lash tries to divert the attention away from them, "You ok? You kind of blanked a minute ago."

I raise my eyebrow before giving in, "I don't know it just wasn't a great weekend." I shrugged.

"How come?"

"Uh Will had his friends over and wanted me to stay away from them and then he got into this fight with dad and my fri-"

"Woah wait what? He wanted you to stay away from his friends? The sidekicks? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Speed questions as I close my locker and we start walking to our classes luckily in the same direction.

"Well he said that I would freak them out" I respond in a monotone voice.

I see Lash clench his fist and say, "The fuck. You'd freak them out? What because you don't have a conventional power? That's funny coming from him considering he doesn't have any. If anything he's the freak."

"Lash, chill. It's still my brother you're talking about," we stop as we reach my classroom and I turn to look at them, "Look don't go on a bullying spree for this, but he said that it's mostly because I hang out with you guys."

Speed put a hand over his heart and looked appalled, "Excuse me?"

I chuckle, "It may be hard to believe, but me hanging out with you two hasn't exactly helped my relationship with my brother. And his friends are scared of you and that has kind of rubbed off on me"

The bell rings and I step through the doorway after saying I'd see them in mad science. I hear little snippets of their mumbling behind me, not all of it but enough to make me a little suspicious.

"What if we…"

"…Pain will…"

"…We have to say…"

"…Greyson won't be happy…"

Once They're out of range I make my way to my desk in front of Warren and prepare myself for an hour of hot glares on the back of my head.

Despite the heated ball of anger behind me I quite enjoy my intro to a cover identity class. It basically tells you what you'd best be suited for outside of saving the world and how to achieve that normal lifestyle.

So far, I've found that we pretty much are assigned the most stereotypical jobs for our power, but its not too bad. Like they matched me with a cover up as a nurse, then fire face Warren Peace was suggested a firefighter, some girl that can manipulate sound waves was told she'd be a great DJ and, shocker, the guy that can talk to animals is probably going to be a vet. I mean I get it we are "compatible" with those jobs, but like maybe try to make it less obvious.

Anyway, after I'm out of there I make it to the mad science lab along with Speed and then walk over to my seat next to Lash. Medulla decided that we will have a project due by the end of the week. We must build a laser fueled by something not conventional that has enough heat to thaw the boys at the front of the school but not kill them. Side note: I think the school forgot about them but they don't want to pay to thaw them out so were going to do it. This wouldn't be that hard, but I have Lash as my partner. And believe me he's one of the nicest guys I've met here and all, but he is terrible at mad science so this isn't going to be great. Speed looks back at me and sticks out his tongue because his partner is a super genius.

I glare at him for the remainder of class before we all get up and head to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Oh shit I forgot my lunch money in my locker I'll meet you guys in there" I say as we walk together.

Lash looks back at me as I start to head down another hallway, "It's fine we can make some sidekick give you theirs"

I turn around and give him a look before resuming my walk down to my locker. Once I reach it I grab my lunch money and start to walk back towards the cafeteria. I almost make it there before I start to hear yelling coming from down the hall and see the hero support teacher round the corner yelling for Principal powers.

I, along with the rest of the people in the halls, rush toward the cafeteria to see a fight taking place between Will and Warren. I watch as Warren throws fireballs all around him in a blind rage and Will just nervously dodges them.

I make my way up to the front of the crowd of students cheering on the fight in time to see Will running towards the fire alarm on the wall before he trips and falls. I look down at him and see a retreating striped limb and instantly glare at Lash on the other side of the room. I was about to run over and yell at him, but didn't get the chance before I saw Will scramble underneath a row of tables only to have Warren follow him on top of the tables throwing fire all around it.

They both stop at the end of the row of tables and Warren taunts down to Will, "Where's your sidekick, sidekick?"

Before I could even try to do something Wills friends walk out in front of the crowd.

"Right here"

"Yeah"

Their confidence quickly vanishes as Warren growls and conjures up even more fire before raising it up ready to throw it down upon them. The small nerdy looking boy even melts.

Then something unexpected happens. Will in his moment of courage grabs onto the table and begins to lift it with Warren on top of it. Something no normal human could possibly do.

Momentarily everyone in the Cafeteria is stunned, I hear people around me muttering how he's strong and I just continue staring in disbelief. My brother just got his powers. The internal conflict I'm having with myself at this point is hard to keep up with as I try to be happy that Will got what he's been wanting, but I am upset that he's going to have to deal with this now. That has been a burden I've hoped he wouldn't have.

Once the moment has passed Will then throws the table with Warren still on it across the room where he hits the ceiling before falling to the ground. People around me cheer for Will and I just anxiously watch as he turns to Lash and Speed, who both look somewhat terrified, and asks who tripped him. The two decide that the best tactic is to leave. Speed runs off to god knows where and Lash is left to grab onto the ceiling and hang from where Will can't reach him. I watch him dangle with a slight smirk on my face, serves him right.

"STRONGHOLD!"

The deep shout of Warren Peace calls from across the room as he stands up from the ruble of the broken table around him. He looks even more angry than before as he lets out a frustrated growl and ignites his arms causing everyone to either stare in awe or run.

Will awkwardly holds up his arms in a weak fighting stance and we all watch as Warren runs in his direction before colliding with Wills fist which sends him completely through the wall. I make eye contact with Will as he turns away from where he just shot Warren into the next room entirely. He smiles widely and I respond with a frown before he turns to speak with his friends excitedly.

My eyes widen as I see Warren walk through the hole in the wall and yell, "Think I can't take a hit?" before flames completely engulf his arms and he screams from the excess of power needed.

Everyone retreats to the edge of the room and I see Layla from the other side of the room heading towards a possible solution to this problem.

Before I can even recall what's coming out of my mouth I yell at her, "Layla, the fire extinguisher!"

She then thrusts it at Will and we all begin shouting at him to pull the hose out as Warren is gaining speed towards him. Then at the last second he completely pulls the top off and douses Warren in the freezing mist, putting out his flames.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding before I looked up from Warren on the ground to see principle powers crossing her arms disappointingly at the two of them.

Will gasps out a "Hi" and she looks between the two of them before agonizingly calmly tells them to follow her. Will steps forward as Warren stands and they all exit the cafeteria together.

I look at Wills friends excitedly babbling amongst themselves for a moment before remembering my own friends were around here somewhere. I make my way over to the far end of the room and glance up at Lash still hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay, you can come down now. He's gone." I call up to him.

He glances down at me and slowly sets himself back down on the ground, looking around nervously before smiling down at me.

I smile back before hitting his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks while rubbing his arm.

"Don't pretend like you didn't trip Will. I saw your arm, stripes." I retort angrily.

He looks down at me in fake shock, "Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

I glare at him before hitting the same spot on his arm.

"Ow! Shit, stop doing that."

I give him an annoyed look and I see him let go of a breath before looking me in the eyes.

"Look I only did it because I wanted to defend you"

"Defend me?"

"Well, yeah. Stronghold seems to be the only person to really get under your skin and it ticks me off that he keeps treating you like you aren't even family.", He explains. I look at him skeptically before rolling my eyes.

"Look as cheesy and sweet as that is, I don't need you to 'defend' me or whatever, especially when it comes to my brother." I smirk at him and poke at his arm, "I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself."

He looks down at me and opens his mouth as if to say something else before Speed appears next to me.

"Did I miss anything?" he ask.

We laugh before leaving the room and recapping the events of the past few minutes.

The rest of the day was all about Will and Warren's fight. The whole school was talking. It got mildly annoying by the end of my classes, but I'm sure that the excitement will pass.

I walked out of the school with Lash and Speed at the end of the day as per usual.

"Do you think I should wait for him?" I asked.

Speed snorts, "I wouldn't. We've been in detention enough to know that he won't be heading home until it starts to get dark out."

I sigh and nod back, "Well I suppose I'll just head home without him."

"Yeah. They'll have another bus come by later to take him home. Don't worry about it." Lash explains.

Speed then looks worriedly at a tree on the other end of the school's lawn. Underneath the tree stands a pleased looking Gwen Grayson surrounded by about five or six Pennys.

"Hey," Speed says to Lash, "I'll be back in a few." Then he disappears into a bright orange stream of light and reappears next to the student body president herself.

"What was that about?" I ask Lash.

"Uh, nothing. We're sort of…friends, I guess. He probably just wants to talk to her." He mutters back.

I raise an eyebrow about to question further until my stomach growled loudly catching both of our attention.

Lash laughed at me and my cheeks began to flare a rosy color, "Shut up" I say embarrassed, " I didn't get to eat lunch. Remember?"

His laughing subsides, and he looks at me with a cocky smirk on his face, "Well how about I take you out to eat tonight then?"

My face begins to get even redder than it already was. I try to look like this hasn't fazed me, but most likely fail miserably.

"Uh, sure. Like you, me, and speed? Sounds like fun." I say almost cautiously.

His smirk seems to falter for a second then he says, "Well I was kind of thinking it could be just you and me if that's okay."

I look down at my shoes momentarily trying to ask myself if this was a good idea. I don't want to wreck anything with Lash or Speed. They're kind of the only close friends I've got at Sky High. This might not even be a date though. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. I'm sure he doesn't even think of me that way-

Lash coughs interrupting my internal monologue. I look back up at him and match his cocky smirk.

"Yeah, okay. Paper Lantern, 6:00. Don't be late." I say mustering up as much confidence as I could.

He nods as I turn away and walk onto the bus already excited for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I check the clock every few minutes. It's only 5:30 and the Paper Lantern is only a ten-minute walk from my house, but I've been obsessing over how I look for the past hour at least. I'm trying to make it look casual, incase this isn't a date, but not too casual in case it is.

Finally, I take one last look in the mirror before deciding I need to stop. I decided to wear a cute olive-green dress that reaches just above my knee with a jean jacket and boots. And after about a fifteen-minute debate with myself I decided on red lipstick with natural looking make-up elsewhere. I let out a deep breath and head downstairs to leave.

Right as I'm about to head out the door I hear frantic sounds coming from the living room. I keep walking before-

"Ahem" I hear my dad behind me and turn around to see him and mom looking at me, arms folded.

"Uh, yes?" my face twisting in confusion.

They share a look with each other before looking back at me. "Where do you think you're going?" my mother asks eyeing my fixed make-up and clothes.

"Out" I state matter-of-factly.

"With who?"

"My friend, Lash"

My father narrows his gaze, "Is this Lash a boy?"

I roll my eyes and sighing, "Yes, dad, Lash is a boy. And I'm meeting him at the Paper Lantern in-"I check my watch, "fifteen minutes."

The phone rings in the kitchen and my mother walks off to go answer it. Dad watches as she leaves before turning back to me, softening his face. He knows that my mom doesn't want me to go, but dad can't help but give in when it comes to me.

"Okay fine, you can go, but I want you to text me when you make it there. Actually, I'll just drive you." He starts to walk forward to grab for his keys, before I hold out my hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Dad, its only a few minutes' walk and Will is about to be home soon, I know you wanted to be here to give him the 'riot act' or take away his x-box or something" I smirk.

He raises his eyebrow, "How did you know?"

I shrug, "Voices really carry in this house, you know" I turn around and reach for the door knob, "I'll be home by 10:00"

"No later than 9:30" he calls back as I walk out and shoot him a thumbs up before closing the door behind me.

I walk at a brisk pace to the restaurant, I was a bit behind leaving my house and honestly, I could use some work on my cardio. Eventually I made it to the Paper Lantern and walked in looking around for Lash. I couldn't see him for a moment then I feel a tapping on my shoulder and turn around to see a striped arm and a slightly neater than normal mop of hair.

"You told me not to be late and I got here before you" he laughs.

I check my watch before smirking at him and giving him a playful push, "Shut up, it's only 6:03"

"I'm hurt" he replies putting his hand dramatically over his heart, "those 3 minutes were pure torture, I had thought you were blowing me off"

"Mmhmm, I'm sure"

We laugh and are led to a table in the middle of the restaurant. It's surprisingly full for a weekday. Even more surprising though is that I don't feel awkward or weird. I don't date really because of the whole secret powers thing so I'm not really an expert on the subject, but I was worried that this would feel weird because we're friends. Although, I could be way off, and this might not even be a date. Who knows?

Lash and I ordered our food and talked about, well everything. We started off with school and then how he and speed became friends then about our differing opinions on movies and so on. I found myself having a great time, well for the moment at least.

"So, you're telling me that you think you could have made it fit? Without toppling over? Ha, good luck" I chuckle out.

"I'm just saying that Rose could have fit Jack on the other side of that floating door. They could have balanced it or at least taken turns or something!"

I laugh and shake my head before I hear a noise I recognize from a booth a few tables away from ours. It's a laugh, well a few of them, but I distinctly recognize one that belongs to Miranda.

Then I'm distracted once again, but this time by our food arriving at our table. It smells so good that I almost forget about hearing Miranda not so far away. Lash and I start eating in a comfortable silence just chomping down our food, because were so hungry.

After a few minutes Lash excuses himself to go the restroom and I'm left alone at the table enjoying my fried rice and chicken. I wasn't alone for long however as only a few seconds pass before I see a group of girls from my old school get up from their table and begin to leave. One of them almost instantly sees me and starts walking over followed by the small group with her.

"Alex!"

"Miranda!"

I get up and we hug for a moment. I have barely seen her since I started at Sky High, I almost forgot how much I missed her until now. We smile at each other and she starts to introduce me to a couple of new girls in her group.

"So obviously you know Becca and Jamie" we smile at each other in acknowledgment, "And this is Leilani and Alana, they're twins, and they just moved here from Hawaii! How cool is that?" she practically squeals. I smile at them but my stomach knots as Miranda talks about them. She's allowed to have new friends without me, I guess it just hurts that I feel like the outsider right now.

"So, what are you doing at the Paper Lantern all by yourself?" she asks.

"Oh actually I'm here with-"

"With me" Lash then sneaks up behind me for the second time this evening, this time throwing his arm over my shoulders. This gesture usually is a friendly one that's no big deal, but for some reason I tense up when he does this.

"Uh, this is Lash"

Her eyes go a bit wide for a second and then she gives me a look wiggling her eyebrows and effectively making me cringe, "Oh" she says in a suggestive tone, "so this is Lash"

I suddenly regret even mentioning him to her or letting her in on my little crush on him. I didn't think that they'd ever meet, and Miranda is the worst at being subtle with secrets. In hindsight I understand my parents worrying about me telling her about my powers.

Lash looks between the two of us before displaying a smug smirk, "It seems you've already heard of me"

I can't help myself from blushing and rubbing my temple, willing this moment to end.

Miranda giggles when he then shakes her hand, "Heard of you? Ha! Alex pra-"

"Okay that's enough of that" I say stepping in front of Lash trying to separate them, "It was nice seeing you all. I'll text _you_ later" pointing at Miranda.

She smirks at me before turning back to the group, "Alright let's go" last second, she glances back at Lash and I wiggling her fingers before finally exiting.

I let out a relieved breath and sit back down at the table. Lash sits across from me, his annoying little smirk still on his face. My face is finally starting to cool down. I stay quiet and he hasn't said anything, then the check comes, and I reach out grab for it at the same time he does causing us to end up glaring at each other.

"Don't worry I can pay for it" I say knowing that I definitely have enough money to pay for the cheap Chinese food.

He shakes his head instantly, "No, I've got it"

"Lash its fine. Let me pay for it"

"No, I like to pay for first dates"

"Well I'm perfectly capable of- wait" I stop myself for a second, "dates?"

He looks almost worried for a moment, like he's questioning himself, "Well, uh, I just thought- I mean, if you want it to be"

Now it's my turn to look all smug, "Well, well, well, is the infamous smooth-talking bully boy Lash, dare I say, nervous?"

He glares back, "No" and leans back in his chair defeated.

I look at him for a moment and then slowly grab for the check and hold it out to him. He looks at it dumbfounded for a second then takes it out of my hand.

"I'll let you pay for this one, but I'm paying for the next" I say smoothly.

Lash smirks and puts in the money. We get up to leave and he tells me that he'll walk me home. I don't refuse the company, its already dark out and even though I can't be hurt really, I still don't like to take my chances at night.

Eventually he breaks the silence, "So those girls in there are your friends?"

I smile slightly at some of the memories of me and my friends before Sky High, "Yeah. Well I mean Miranda is like my best friend and the others, well not so much."

He chuckles, "And they're all normal?"

"Yeah" I sigh back in return.

We keep walking, but I think Lash can tell that I'm a bit upset over my friends. I walk with my head down, still I can feel him looking at me. Then I feel his hand slide into mine and grasps it hesitantly.

"Hey, just forget about it" he shrugs, "I think your pretty great. Being normal would just be boring anyway."

I grin at him and for a moment try to forget about everything that's bothering me. I mean, if I didn't have powers I wouldn't have met Lash. I'm really happy I know him and speed and Marcus and all the other new friends I've made these past couple of weeks. For once I'll try to think of the positives to having this curse.

"Thanks"

We stop as I realize we've reached my house.

"For what" he asks turning to face me once we've made it up the walkway to my front door.

"I don't know, I guess, trying to cheer me up. Making me laugh. Being my friend" I say softly. He is looking down at me from his tall form and for a moment I think I see sadness in his eyes, but then it fades away into something else. Before I know it, he is leaning down toward me ever so slowly. I unconsciously lean in too. Our lips must be maybe an inch away from one another, just about to touch.

Then I hear a motion beside me and look over to see my dad opening the door and glaring at the pair of us. Lash instantly takes a step back away from me and I huff out a small breath before flopping back off my tip toes from where I was trying to reach him.

"Dad!" I say exasperatedly, "What are you doing?"

Dad looks between the two of us before firmly glaring at Lash, "I feel like I should be asking the same thing"

I groan before turning to Lash, seeing he has actually held his stare with my father. He stops once I step toward him and boost myself up on my tip toes to plant a peck on his cheek.

Lash is now looking at me stunned while I back away, reaching the door to make my dad go back in. He does, and I start to close the door pausing a moment to smile back at Lash and call out a "Goodnight"

I close it and faintly hear a "goodnight" through the door.

By now dad has me cornered and in a brooding voice begins to question me about the events that just took place. I hardly notice as I block it out, just smiling with a ditsy look upon my face thinking about the tall, intimidating, yet surprisingly sweet boy that I can't stop thinking about.

 **Alright so I generally don't put an author note because well they're pretty pointless most of the time, but just in case you actually do decide to read this I would like you to consider writing a review. They keep me going man. I read them, and it fuels me to update quicker so I'd appreciate it. Even if you think it sucks just give me heads up.**

 **Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day things between me and lash seem to be fairly normal except for the fact that I've caught him watching me sometimes. Not in a creepy way like it sounds, just little glances and grins I hadn't noticed before. I don't mind it either.

By the time lunch is over I am walking back towards my locker with Lash and Speed when Will's friend, Zack, bumps into Speed. He doesn't say anything, but Speed then decides to whip around and calls out to him, "You gonna apologize for that, sidekick?"

Zack turns back around with his eyes wide apparently just realizing who he had run into. Not a second later he starts to run in the opposite direction to try and get away I guess.

Speed naturally uses his powers to catch him. He holds onto Zack's shirt collar for a moment mumbling something angrily in his ear before tossing him in an open locker nearby.

I watch with wide eyes. I normally try to avoid Lash and Speed when they are picking on the sidekicks. I don't want to get involved and have to chose sides, which is why when I see Will's other friend Ethan come around the corner I already know what will follow and decide to just keep walking to my locker down the hall a little further while Lash joins Speed in the tormenting.

From down the hall I hear Ethan yell "Will!" right as I reach my locker. I open it and watch from behind the door as Will runs over before they can shove Ethan in the locker next to Zacks. Surprisingly, Lash lets Ethan go when Will asks him to.

I look away for a moment to grab my book and shut the door before I hear Zack yell, "Not so tough when my boy's around are you!?"

"Oh lord" I mumble to myself as I walk back toward the group with my book in hand.

"Oh you just think you're so big and bad, huh, Stronghold" Lash exclaims at a stunned looking Will.

"N-n-no I don't-"

"Please" Ethan calls, "Will will totally take you!"

At this point I'm standing next to Lash unnoticed by the group and raise an eyebrow at the comment.

"Yeah! You saw what happened to Warren?" Zack starts up again, "You want a piece of that?"

I can't help from shaking my head and holding my hand to my temple already feeling the migraine I'm sure would form if it could with my powers.

"Better watch it Stronghold. That big mouth is gonna get you in a lot of trouble." Speed says to Will, ignoring the fact that Zack is the one who just threatened them.

Will nervously shakes his head, "I didn't say anything-"

"Why don't we settle this in PE?"

"I don't- Why?" Will says looking around for support.

Ethan then pipes up on Wills behalf, "You're on! If Will beats you in save the citizen, then you lay off of sidekicks for the rest of the year"

"Yeah. And if he loses you can dunk Ethan's head in the toilet everyday 'til graduation," Zack finishes.

Ethan's face lights up, "Yeah!" before acknowledging what Zack just said, "Huh?"

I look between all the boys wondering how this will play out, then make eye contact with Layla and we both silently agree that this is a bad idea. This being one of the few times we ever agree on anything, I've decided it must be true.

Before I can talk some sense into any of them however, Lash thrust a pointed hand in Wills direction exclaiming, "You got yourself a deal!"

Speed then slams the open locker, previously filled with Zack, closed and begins to walk away followed by Lash.

"Guys! Come on!" Will calls towards them before giving an almost pleading look to me. I open my mouth to say something before Speed calls over to me.

"Alex, you coming?"

I look between him and Will before turning to Will and saying, "Congratulations on moving to Hero class," leaving him with a sad smile then turning away to follow Lash and Speed.

As we turn the corner to head to our next classes I fit between them and hit them with my rather large textbook I've been holding. Who knew there was so much to read about involving Super Foreign Affairs?

"Ow!" They both whine and rub their arms.

"What are you guys doing? I mean you do realize that's my twin brother you were just about to fight right?"

"Don't worry about it. He's not gonna be able to hurt us anyway" Speed quips back.

I raise the book again before he raises his hands in surrender.

"You idiot, I'm not worried about you guys. Will only got his powers yesterday! He's not going to be able to control them yet," I glare at him as we approach my class.

Lash then stops me, holding my hand, "Listen we'll make sure he won't get hurt…too bad."

I roll my eyes, "Very reassuring, thank you"

I pull my arm back and walk into my class faintly hearing a "See you in gym" behind me.

"Three! Two! One! WOOOO!"

The crowd of people in the bleachers is more amped up than normal due to word of the show down between my brother and my best friends. Noticeably, one of the guys I sit with, Corey, is extremely into the game today. Corey can turn invisible and predictably enough he enjoys staying out of the spotlight, today however he is revved up and ready to see a fight. He's been cheering louder than almost everyone else in anticipation for a show.

Now there is only time for one more game. It's time.

Coach boomer calls down to Lash and Speed, "Alright next round. Speed, Lash, you wanna be heroes or villains?"

"Villains!" Speed proclaims crossing his arms confidently.

"Oh, there's a surprise" Boomer writes something down on his clipboard, "alright, who do you want to beat next?"

They look throughout the crowd playfully, "Alright, we'll take little Stronghold," pointing at Will.

Lash scans the crowd before smirking and boldly announcing, "And we pick Peace"

I watch in dismay as Will and Warren both get up to put on their gear.

"Ugh, I can't watch this," I state tentatively.

Marcus rubs my shoulder and leans in a bit, so I can hear over all the excited chatter, "Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?"

At this exact moment the shredded citizen of the last game is being cleaned off the floor making me look back at my friend and raise an eyebrow. He chuckles and rubs my back reassuringly.

When I look back down at the gym floor I see Lash glaring in my direction. He doesn't seem to be glaring at me though, but instead at the boy next to me.

He refocuses on the game when at last Warren and Will seem to be ready and getting in position as Boomer goes over the rules as if we don't already know them.

"Ready. Set." Boomer starts the time, "Battle!"

Immediately Lash stretches his arm past Speed to hold onto a light pole. Speed then backs into it, much like a sling shot, before releasing himself and hurtling around the arena. He bounces off things like a pinball game eventually hitting Will and then Warren, throwing them across the floor.

I cover my mouth in worry already knowing this won't end well.

Warren luckily has a fast recovery, throwing the large metal object he crashed into over the edge of the arena as he gets up. Immediately Lashes arms wrap around him tightly.

"Ha! What now Peace?" he taunts.

Probably not his smartest move as Warren easily just conjures up some flames making Lash recoil instantly. He groans in pain and tries to convince Coach Boomer that was a foul. Boomer merely responds with a sadistic laugh.

Finally, on the opposite side of the arena Will gets up. Then as soon as he is standing a blur of light flashes past him knocking him back down once more and sliding him pretty far. Will gets up angrily this time, charging toward the citizen only to be intercepted by Speed again and knocked on his stomach, seeming to take the wind out of him.

My focus switches back over to Warren as he throws a large flaming ball of fire towards Lash's now fifteen-foot-tall body. Lash moves out of the way at the last second making the fire hit Boomer instead.

"Watch it hothead!" He yells down at Warren.

By now everyone in the stands are laughing their asses off except me. I smirk a little, but can't help but worry. Corey on the other hand is loving this.

I lean in closer to Marcus and ask quietly, "Why is Corey so into the game today?"

Marcus simply chuckles back, "He made a bet with Larry that Speed and Lash would win. Winner gets 100 bucks, he's pretty excited for the easy money…no offence"

I roll my eyes and return my attention to the game just in time to see Will jump into the air and slam his fist into the ground making the wood come up in a wave around the impact. Once the wave hits Lash and Speed they are thrown across the arena. Lash crashes into a wooden bench right before he is lifted back up by Will and slammed into a pole. Will then takes Lash's arms and starts to wrap them around his own body, trapping Lash to the pole.

I wince as I watch Lash's stretched limbs try to free themselves from the strong grip of Will's super strength.

Back on the other side of the arena Warren throws a few fireballs at Speed in an attempt to hit him only to end up being much too slow.

Warren lets out a frustrated yell at Will, "Hey! Save the Citizen!"

Will starts running toward the citizen once again as Lash shouts at him, "You are SO dead!"

Just as Will is about to reach the citizen I see as he stops and sees Warren being surrounded by a vortex that can only be Speed. Speed wizzes around Warren so fast that his flames are extinguished, and he seems to be unable to breath.

Suddenly Will runs over to them grabs Speed. Unable to slow down, once Will releases him he runs hard and fast straight into Lash causing them both to crash into the glass surrounding the arena an effectively making me gasp.

With only seconds left, Will grabs Warren off the ground and throws him at the citizen.

"Three! Two! One!"

Warren grabs the citizen just as time runs out and falls onto the safety of the gym floor.

"TIME!" Boomer calls excitedly blowing his whistle, "She's alive!"

Warren then plops the citizen doll onto the ground next to him exhaustedly.

"Heroes win!"

At this point I can't see anymore as everyone except for maybe me and Corey are standing up cheering for Warren and Will. Corey puts his face in his hands and I glance down our row a bit and see Larry with a wide grin on his pasty face.

I clap for my brother but watch as Speed and Lash disappointedly walk off to their locker room. At this point the floor is flooded with excited students practically chanting Will's name.

Yeah, I'm sure this won't go to his head or anything.

 **I know it's not that good this time around, BUT I think the next chapter will be much more interesting. At this point I have everything planned out, I just have to actually spend the time typing everything out which is exhausting. High hopes that I actually get shit done over spring break, but honestly don't cross your fingers on that. I have to write some long ass scripts for my classes first and by the time I'm finished with that who knows if I'll even remember to update.**

 **Well on that high note please remember to review if you can, it will fuel me to write again.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
